


Chase

by Shima_bts_army



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, I’m not taking any chances so I added Graphic Depictions of Violence, Killing, Supposed to be horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shima_bts_army/pseuds/Shima_bts_army
Summary: There’s going to be a sequel with more chapters.





	Chase

  
The bodies were strewn over the room, the blood still gushing out of their still warm bodies, we spotted our parents among them. Our cries of horror and terror echoed in the ballroom.

||||

  
“Who would do this?!” Christ said enraged. All four us had moved to Crystal’s bedroom, we couldn’t stand the site of our parents dead bodies, they couldn’t either.

David looked thoughtful and a bit traumatized. “We don’t know if the person responsible for that might still be around so be quiet would you?” Christ quieted down after that. We all sat quietly before we heard screams again. We all shuddered but no one made a move to go and see. “Should we?” Crystal asked. “I don’t think so what if the person is still there?” I responded.“Maybe we should get help?” Christ said.

“From who? The corpses?”

“No, I meant from the authorities. It’s still early. Maybe they could help us?”  
We all nodded determined to get help. We quietly made our way to the front exit, Christ tried to open the door as quietly as possible; but it was no good. The doors wouldn’t budge. “Do you guys lock your doors?” Christ whispered. “Not if we have guests over.” David whispered back. “Should we try another exit?” Crystal said. “Perhaps we’ll have better luck there.” We made our way to kitchen. No one was there, this time David tried to open the doors only to have the same results as Christ. “I-it’s not budging.” He desperately tried to open it. “Calm down, we can’t do anything if we get ourselves killed.” Crystal said.  
David took deep breaths and sat down not caring if the floor was dirty. “Do you have any other exits?” I asked. “Not really unless you want to exit through a window,” Crystal paused. “Wait, no we can’t, the first floor windows are always locked.” Crystal frowned. “Then perhaps the second floor windows?” I asked. “They’re too high.” David said. We all turned to stare at him, making him uncomfortable. “What? I tried to sneak out once, father caught me.”

  
“ _Once I’m through, with all of you, I’ll be on my merry way._ ”

We froze, the singing was coming from the hallway. “Is there an exit out of here?” I whispered. “Out of here?” Christ whispered.

“Out of this kitchen I mean.” The singing was closer. “ _Destroying your dull lives, causing chaos across the world, bring the apocalypse forward! Haha what a joy it will be,”_  

The singing paused as if the person could hear us. “ _I’ve always been more comfortable in chaos anyway._ ”

  
Crystal moved towards the counter, she was running her fingers rapidly against it. Then we heard it, a heavy creaking noise. David stood up, “Crystal hurry, we’ll see what we can do.” I watched the door open so torturously slow, before it could fully open Christ and David were putting the wood table in its path, the person on the side let out a grunt. “What have we here?” A sole glowing blue eye peeked through the small opening. “Ah four teeny tiny little children, do you want to play?”  
“We’re not children!” David yelled. The person giggled and spoke as if David had just answered his question. “You could’ve just said so sillies.”  
“Guys! Hurry up!” We looked back at Crystal, there was a small opening besides her. We obediently went through the opening. Before it closed the person said, “Naughty children will get hunted down.”

We followed Crystal closely and before we knew it we were in a small study. We wandered around the room checking for anyone or anything that could help us. I was checking the desk drawers. When I stood up and spotted a small doll that looked eerily like Crystal. I picked it up and examined it. “Look at this.” I held the doll up. David, Christ, and Crystal looked up from what they were checking.  
“I found it on the desk, how I didn’t see it in the first place I don’t know.” I shook my head ruefully. They laughed as if they were releasing their stress.  
Crystal still laughing a bit said, “Leave it, it’s probably my sister’s.” I shrugged and left it there all but forgotten. We moved on pretty quickly grabbing supplies to settle down. We tried to open a few windows but they were locked. We gave up after that.

  
||||||

  
We settled down in a guest room, that for some reason had two beds, a fireplace, and some secret passages. 

CurrentlyCrystal and I were preparing the beds, while the boys were making the fire. “You don’t think he’ll find us?” I whispered to Crystal. “For tonight, no, we’ll have to hide the food and move rooms.” Crystal whispered.

  
We sat near the fire, I stood and peeked outside. The fog was dense I could barely see anything but nothing out of the ordinary.

  
||||||

  
I lay still. Something had woken me up. There, that sound, as if someone was moving around. Inch by inch I moved my hand slowly, the shadow grew bigger almost towering over the bed. My hand had reached the side dresser and I grabbed a heavy cylinder shape. Suddenly the shadow lunged forward, I threw the object and scrambled out of bed.

The candles in the room turned on. I looked around only to see Christ, David, and Crystal, sitting on rocking chairs their eyes closed as if sleeping. “My my looks like one child can't follow the rules.” The person behind me said. I turned around only to see a pale, blue eyed, blond. He was scrawny but had a lean build and bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept.

“That won't do.” He tutted softly. “Be a good child and stay still, you may be of some use to me.” He laughed. “After all I need all corpses I can get, for the apocalypse is near.” I ran back towards the door and ran out the hallway. I ran into something and fell down. The man had an insane grin on his face.  
I stood and ran again. 

He chased me and he wouldn't stop. Eventually, everything went black.

  
|||||

  
I felt my eyes open, the skies were blood red, fires spread across the land, no living soul in sight. I looked down at my hands, the hands that brought this apocalypse. He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be a sequel with more chapters.


End file.
